


Bae's first BJ

by ShadowSheyla (My_Black_Crimson_Rose6)



Series: The Collection of Vyal Cousland [one shots] [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awwww Alistair, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual exploration, poor thing~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/ShadowSheyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she forgets that she was his first. Sometimes she doesn't though and she uses that to... oh what was the phrase?... 'rock his world'. Yes, that might just be the phrase she was looking for. </p><p>(This is literally just what the title is suggesting. Alistair gets his first blow job... there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bae's first BJ

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm going to have to go out and write a slightly... not happy-ish? part for these two about a conversation that was slightly mentioned in here.

In some miraculous feat that Vyal herself wasn’t sure she possessed, they were able to find a bed and a room to rent for most of the party. And by the party she meant all of them. Zevran, Shale, Sten, Princess Stabbity, the dog, Wynne... Morrigan. She meant _everyone_. Now sure, some of them agreed to share a room, but for the most part they all got a bed to themselves.

And that was a blessing after so many nights camping out, and now that they were back in the mountains it was _cold_.

Alistair untied and unbuckled the last of the straps keeping his armor together and set it on the trunk at the foot of the bed beside the other Warden’s. Falling back into the bed with a loud sigh of content he winked, “finally sleeping in a bed again.”

The woman raised a deep red brow at her lover and scoffed, “sleep?” She grinned wickedly, hooking her thumbs under her loose fitting tunic and pulling it over her head. “Who said we’ll be sleeping tonight?”

A strangled noise escaped the blond and he stared openly as his partner slowly slid out of her pants and boots, until all she was left with was the wrap that contained her breasts and the poor excuse of smallclothes. He met her at the side of the bed, hands cupping her arse and squeezing. He mouthed the fabric covering her womanhood, hands massaging the globes of her ass.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled at it until he looked up at her with a lustful gaze. “I want to try something,” she grinned giving his hair another tug. He groaned eyes closing as he succumbed to the hair-pulling and the possibility of whatever she was planning. She let go; pushing away from him and the bed.

Alistair watched her make a sweeping motion towards his clothes, “everything. Take it off.” He swallowed thickly and stood on shaky feet. It was the nerves again; it was always the damn nerves. He pulled his tunic off first, and with a flick of his wrist he chucked the shirt to the opposite side of the room. He pulled at the laces of his breeches, shimmying them down his legs and letting them pool around his ankles.

Alistair pushed his smalls down his leg, and when they joined his pants he kicked them both away with a flick of his foot. He held his arms out and waggled his brows, “everything to your liking, m’lady?”

Vyal snorted, pressing her hands flat against his chest and pushing him back into the bed. “Yeah, yeah. You won’t be able to sass me soon enough.” She plucked the pillow from the head of the bed and dropped it to the floor in front of Alistair’s feet. She tapped his knees and he sat up, but made room for her between his legs to kick the pillow between his feet.

“Are you—?” he cut himself off when she sunk down to her knees with a crooked grin spread on her lips. He swallowed thickly when her hands began to massage his legs, nails trailing over his leg hair as she pressed and soothed the well-worked muscles. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it. “I...” he cleared his throat when he parted from her; his cheeks were starting to heat.

“Don’t be nervous,” she pecked his lips, “I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile.” Her hands traveled up higher and heat began to pool in his belly. Alistair tangled his fingers in the strands of her hair, scratching and pulling at the deep red strands.

“Yeah?” it sounded stupid in his ears. His voice all cracking and heart beating wildly in his chest. This was going to be embarrassing but he couldn’t help it when his cock twitched. A pretty girl like he wanted to swallow his prick—he’d heard of the pleasures that a woman could give with just her mouth, and he was a man with a very active imagination.

It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t dreamed—thought even—of Vyal engaging in these activities with him.

She grinned, teeth pulling at his own lip just as he had done to hers moments ago. “Oh yeah,” she _giggled_. Giggled! Like some maid... or—or some gossiping high lady! She pushed lightly until Alistair was leaning back on a palm. She settled onto the pillow and smoothed her hands along his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs before throwing a wink at him.

He opened his mouth to question her actions but all that escaped was a groan. It caught in his throat as her lips pressed against the head of his cock. Vyal’s tongue swirled around the tip before she took his prick in mouth without much hesitation and no accidental nicking of teeth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

Alistair hissed, “fucking—” A groan cut him off and his clenched his eyes shut.

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and took him deeper. Tongue pressed and sliding against the underside of his dick, she relaxed her throat and took as much of him as she could. Her fingers dug into his thighs as he made small spastic thrusts into that wet heat that wrapped around his prick.

Alistair’s head rolled back and he moaned when she began to bob. Tongue swirling around the tip, cheeks hollowing, and a nice hard suck on the upsweeps. And when she went down she’d let out a hum, the vibration making his toes and eyes curl and—“Antraste’s fiery tits!” His hand gripped the back of her neck as he pulled her head back down; he felt like he took a hit to the gut as he spilled his seed down her throat.

He pulled his hand away from her neck like it burned, “shit. Sh—shit, that was embarrassing.” He cleared his throat and went to try speaking again, this time without his voice cracking in three different places like a child. “I...” he cleared his throat again.

Vyal sat back wiping the spit from her chin and winked up at her lover. “I would’ve been surprised if you lasted longer actually. New sensation and such,” she grinned using his legs to help pull herself off the floor. She leaned forwards to press a kiss against his forehead, brushing his moistened hair from his skin. “That and I’ve been told I have a _fantastic_ mouth,” she laughed as Alistair pulled her down on top of him and they went falling back into the bed.

He fondled the laces keeping the binding together without a thought as his mind wondered in and out of this plain. “Sometimes I forget that you’ve done these things before,” he glanced down at her. She was using his shoulder as a pillow, lathering the joint with soft kisses.

“Sometimes I like to forget too,” he couldn’t be sure that he heard that right and even if he did it was quickly forgotten when she pulled his face towards hers and their lips pressed together, teeth clicking together and all he could taste is himself on her tongue.

“Ugh,” he groaned pulling away, “you taste way better.”

Vyal grinned, “Is this you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” She pulled an Alistair and waggled her brows at him. Alistair grinned rolling them over and pressing a knee in-between hers, “because if so I’m _very much_ ready for this.”


End file.
